In the End
by KrazieKim522
Summary: What really happened that one fateful, Halloween night that changed the wizarding world for good? LJ P.O.V. Might be one-shot(still deciding)


In the End

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a very cold Halloween night in Godrics Hollow. There was something odd about that night, but Lily nor James could figure it out. There were no trick-or-treaters coming to their home, and by the seems of it, no one on their block was home.

"James dear, don't you think it is a bit weird that no one is home tonight?" asked a woman named Lily asked her husband.

"I dunno...maybe everyone is at a party at the Ministry or something like that," replied a ver calm James Potter, while holding his three month old son named Harry in his muscular arms.

"Yeah...maybe," said Lily. She was looking put the window of her home and shivered.

"Lil...why did you just shiver?" asked James, while putting Harry into his crib. James walked over to his wife and put a reassuring arm around her delicate body.

"I don't know...something's wrong... I could feel it"

While looking out the window, they noticed a very odd sight happening right before their eyes. Each and every street lamp burned out one after another.

The couple looked at each other, then at Harry, then looked at themselves again.

"I'll go check if all the doors are locked," stated James.

"I'll stay here and watch Harry," declared Lily.

While James left, Lily picked up Harry and rocked him back and forth in her arms. He playfully grabbed at Lily's auburn locks then made a gurgling sound. She smiled and looked at her son. He was an exact replica of James, only with her vibrant, green eyes.

All of a sudden, James burst into the room and threw Lily her wand. He was quite pale and showed a look of terror, fright and worry plastered across his face.

"Lily...take Harry and get out of here as fast as you can. People are here. I heard them in the basement of our house. I think they are Deatheaters of some sort."

Lily, was very frightened upon hearing those words that James just spoken. _ How could Deatheaters be here? In my home? How did they know where we were?_

"Lily!" yelled James.Lily came out of her train of thought and then looked at Harry. He was asleep in her arms at that time.

"You have to go now! Take Harry and I'll go in the basement," stated James.

He pulled her into a long, and passionate kiss and said, "Lily? What ever happens, I will always love you. If I die, not fret over me and waste your life. You'll find someone else.Don't cry over me. You will always be in my heart, no matter what happens. I love you, Lily Marie."

"Oh, James don't go. Don't say those things. You'll be okay, and I'll be okay. Harry will be okay and we'll live, and love.mes. I can't live without you James. **We** can't leave without you. Come back to me James. I love you so much. 'Til death do us part."

They were both crying and James kissed her again, then Harry. They heard a noise in the kitchen, one floor below them. He went for the door. Right before he left, he looked at her and Harry as if that would be the last time, then ran out the door.

"James! Don't go! Don't leave me! Please! I beg you!"

Lily was kneeling on the beige carpet of Harry's nursery. She was sobbing, still holding Harry in her arms. He looked at her, and made a gurgleing sound once more, as if he was reassuring her. She looked at him through tear-filled eyes then got up.

"I have to find James. I can't live without him."

She started for the door, but before she could do anything she heard the words she never wanted to hear. Those two words just changed her life for good.

_Avada Kedarva._

Lily ran out of the room, with Harry in her arms, and ran downstairs.

"JAMES! JAMES! WHERE ARE YOU? OH MY GOD!"

In front of her was a motionless James.

"James? Wake up James. I need you. We need you. Come on, James. Wake up!" yelled Lily, sobbing uncontrollably.

"He won't wake, Miss Evans," said a very cold, evil voice from behind her. She quickly turned around and saw none other then Lord Voldemort.

"That's Mrs. Potter, you bastard. How could you do this? Why would you do this?" screamed Lily.

"What I did was necessary. Now, you and your boy will have the same fate as your husband. You late husband."

Before Lily could do anything, Voldemort pulled out his wand and yelled, _Avada Kedarva!._

Lily sheilded Harry and the spell hit her full force, into her back. She screamed, then everthing went blank.

The spell that was cast towards Lily and Harry didn't work. Everything went green. The green auroa acted as a sheild for Harry. The sheild caused the spell to deflect off Harry and his mother, then went back to Voldemort.

He screamed, then his body turned into stone, then crumbled to the floor.

The young Harry looked around. Even though he couldn't speak yet, he knew he was all alone. He felt a twinge a pain in his forehead, and started to cry.

His parents were gone, but The-Boy-Who-Lived, still remained.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hey everyone! This story might be continued, or stay as a one-shot. If I do continue, the story would be about Lily and James watching Harry go on through his life in Heaven. Tell me what to do and please review. I have another story called "Anything but Ordinary". It's about The Marauders life during their sixth year at Hogwarts. The Marauders have their share of fun throughtout Hogwarts, but could the Marauders fun turn into Lily's horror? Read and find out! Thanks!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**HAPPY THANKSGIVING ALL YOU OUT THERE IN THE WORLD! **

**-shortie522**


End file.
